


The Apple Doesn’t Fall Far From The Tree

by tribridposie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Implied/Referenced Hizzie, I’m sorry, Team Hizzie, Team Posie, death eater!penelope, gryffindor!hope, hufflepuff!josie, slytherin!lizzie, slytherin!penelope, they cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/tribridposie
Summary: Updated the last part, Hope I can fix this mess of a book so I can make it greater :)Do be warned, I will not change the overall outcome of this story, because I really like the ending.





	1. Chapter I : Years Passing, Tales Recounting

**Author's Note:**

> Updated the last part, Hope I can fix this mess of a book so I can make it greater :)  
Do be warned, I will not change the overall outcome of this story, because I really like the ending.

The first time Josie Saltzman had ever encountered Penelope Park was during the witches’ first year at Hogwarts.

Maybe it was the way the witch had talked to her with such _confidence._

Or maybe, just maybe, it was those damned eyes of the shorter girl and that devious smirk.

She remembers the moments the two girls had. Every single last one.

So, to say Josie’s heart broke the moment Penelope took a step next to her Death Eater father, was the understatement of the century.

Penelope’s cold, piercing green eyes stared back into Josie’s chocolate brown orbs.

They were emotionless, and that’s where Josie knew she’d lost Penelope.

* * *

**FIRST YEAR**

A chuckle knocked Josie out of her thoughts, dragging her sad gaze to the door.

There, she found a girl with long raven hair and amazing green eyes.

They mesmerized Josie, such beauty in one single person couldn’t be physically possible.

”You okay there, friend?”

The mysterious girl offers Josie her hand, raising an eyebrow when Josie weakly shakes it.

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to hold you and let you cry on my shoulder? Because I am so _not_ into that.”

Josie huffs, retracting her hand rather roughly and facing the window.

Not only did she have to deal with Lizzie leaving her alone to go hang out with her friends, but now she had to deal with this girl.

”Sorry. I was just wondering if I could sit here. Too many people in other train cars and I don’t feel like dealing with them.”

Josie would feel even more horrible if she turned away the girl, do to her what her sister did to her, so she just nodded.

Instead of sitting down across from Josie like the brunette expected her to, she plopped herself down next to Josie.

It was a little _too _close to the taller girl, but she’d never voice that thought.

“So....cutie, what’s your name?”

A small smirk arose on her lips as she saw the red tint in Josie’s cheeks.

”I uh-I’m.... I mean, my name’s Josie Saltzman.”

The girl next to her hums, pleased to know her name.

”Penelope, Penelope Park.”

In that one moment, everything had stopped for Josie.

The Parks are infamous _He Who Must Not Be Named_ followers, faithful to the grave.

Josie visibly gulped, letting Penelope know of her knowledge about her family.

”...I see. It was nice to meet you, Josie.”

A rather emotionless smile appeared on her face as she stood up, preparing herself to walk out the door, find someone else, and repeat this tiring process.

”No! Wait, I mean I don’t care about that.”

”Oh...”

Penelope’s face beamed with excitement, happy to finally find someone who didn’t judge her.

Before Josie could respond, the lady pulling along the trolley full of snacks passes by the door, smiling at the two of them. 

“Hello dears, any treats for you?”

A devious smirk makes its way into Penelope’s face as the girl pulls out a handful of coins from her bag.

”JoJo would like it all, please.”

* * *

Josie liked to imagine Lizzie treated her better than Penelope did. She liked to imagine. Deep down, she knew. She knew Lizzie didn’t care. She knew there was no possibility of even an ounce of love in her sister’s soul.

Something was rotting in there. Something had been dead for a very long time.

”So, no one will ever mess with you, my JoJo. I can promise that.” 

Penelope stared into Josie’s chocolate eyes, a hand reaching up for those chubby cheeks of hers. 

She runs a smooth thumb up and down in a comforting motion, a small and gentle smile placed on her face.

The sounds of the train bell ringing interrupts the two, breaking off any contact.

”Those are the bells. We’ll be there soon, JoJo. And after that? Well, I can only hope you’re a Slytherin.”

A sad gaze overtakes Penelope’s green eyes, and a weak, broken smile comes up.

“Come on, we’ve gotta be there before anyone else so we can see the castle first.”

* * *


	2. Chapter II : Oh, Dear Naïve Sister

**FIRST YEAR**

The talk of the school was that Harry Potter was finally here, but Josie really didn’t care much. What were the odds of her landing a boy as important as him as her friend?

Penelope hummed happily next to her, the 11 year old girl popping a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean into her mouth.

”Did you hear tale of _the _Harry Potter on the train?”

Josie nodded, stealing a bean off of Penelope’s hand and quickly shoving it into her mouth to avoid getting it stolen back.

Penelope’s pout makes her giggle, before her face turns sour at the taste of a booger bean.

“Eww! Eww!”

Her hands flap around, the very taste of disgust on her tongue.

”In my hand!”

Penelope raises her hand to Josie’s mouth, letting the younger girl spit out the chewed bean on her hand.

The saliva is apparent on the girl’s hand, but Penelope shows no signs of disgust towards it. Instead, she opens the window and lets the bean fly away.

She opens her bag, grabbing a water bottle and handing it to Josie, who in return places a chaste kiss on her cheek.

”My Knight in shining armor! Thanks Penny!”

Penelope doesn’t let her eat any potentially disgusting candy afterwards.

* * *

“You have a _twin_ sister!?”

Penelope fans her face, acting like she’s having a hard time breathing.

”JoJo! Do not mess with me! I can’t handle two of your pretty face!”

Josie giggles, smacking Penelope lightly on the arm.

”We’re fraternal, you dork. You don’t have to deal with two of anything. Just me.”

Penelope’s face shows a smirk, a glint in her eyes.

”Happily, JoJo.”

She sends her a wink with finger guns, making Josie laugh out loud.

Josie wasn’t sad in this moment.

Josie wasn’t hidden in this moment.

In fact, Josie was very happy in this moment.

* * *

When Lizzie finally reunites with her sister, immediate hatred towards the raven haired girl is born.

“Josette! Who is this..._new_ person? Last I checked, I was your only friend.”

Josie tried hard to hide the tear threatening to fall at the comment. She knows Lizzie doesn’t mean it, she loves her sister.

“So, who are you?”

Lizzie flashed a fake smile for a brief second, her face passing back to the stone cold glare.

Just like with Josie, Penelope offers Lizzie her hand, a tightening grip on Josie’s soft hand.

”Penelope Park, my pleasure meeting the other Saltzman twin.”

Lizzie stays silent for a whole minute, jaw clenching and glare deepening.

”Park? Josie, let’s go.”

Lizzie rather roughly snaps at Josie’s hand, breaking the grip Penelope had on Josie.

“You’re fraternizing with the very family that destroyed ours. Do not forget that, Josette. I am not going down with you if they do it again.”

* * *

After being crammed into the Dining Hall, Professor McGonagall explained how the first years would be sorted into houses.

Josie knew she would go into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Lizzie? She wasn’t entirely sure, but, if one twin made a house, wouldn’t the other do too?

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Josie’s ears perked up at the familiar name.

”Hope Mikaelson!”

”It seems the children of all famous families are making it into Hogwarts this year.” Lizzie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

”Yeah, I guess.”

”Gryffindor!”

Josie figures out Penelope will be called before her, so she waits for the girl’s name to be called out.

After what appears to be like another eternity, the Professor calls out her name.

Josie can see the small girl warily walk towards the stool, sitting down on it.

Her beautiful hazel eyes shot up towards the Sorting Hat as it was placed on her head.

Not one second after, the Sorting Hat had screamed out the house name.

”Slytherin!”

”Figures. She’s as evil as her cursed family.”

Josie just nods, letting Lizzie think she agreed.

Penelope looks back into the crowd, her eyes letting with Josie’s. 

That’s the first time Penelope’s eyes are emotionless towards Josie.

* * *

”Josie Saltzman!”

The brunette happily walks to the stool, sitting down on it with a smile.

When the Sorting Hat was placed into her head, she heard a voice in her head.

_Ahh, you’re quite difficult._

_What will it be? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? _

Josie stays silent, wishing she could get Slytherin to be with Penelope.

_Slytherin, eh?_

Her eyes widen. It could hear her thoughts? 

_I’ve never had one as hard as you. I’ve come to my decision though._

“Hufflepuff!”

The Hufflepuff house claps, patting her back as she sits down next to a colored boy with an afro.

”Hey! I’m Milton, but I prefer to be called MG. Glad to have you as an addition!”

Josie shyly waves, waiting for her sister to be put into the Hufflepuff house as well.

“Lizzie Saltzman!”

Josie’s chocolate eyes stare intently at Lizzie’s blonde hair. Her eyes are closed, and she looks like she’s concentrating.

”Slytherin!”

Josie’s heart drops.

* * *


	3. Chapter III : It Left Me Petrified

Voldemort’s cold laugh spread throughout the courtyard, but Josie really didn’t care.

She should’ve.

Yet, in that one moment, all she really cared about was Penelope standing next to her disgusting father.

His eyes were just like hers, except older and.._nastier, soulless._

Something was wrong deep in his soul, but it couldn’t be fixed. It was a horrible disease, killing him slowly, and now, that disease had spread onto Penelope as well.

Maybe it was true, maybe Penelope had truly showed all the signs of a person who was loyal to Voldemort.

Maybe she was just the person Lizzie said she was, sad and evil. No good bone in her body.

Tears fell from her eyes, silently begging Penelope to come back to her. To kiss her one more time. To hug her and cuddle her.

It was too late.

What had been once Josie’s Penelope Park...

Well, it was very much dead.

* * *

**FIRST YEAR**

Josie stared towards the Slytherin table, where Penelope sat with a group of girls.

They all laughed at whatever she had previously said, nodding along.

A tall boy with dark hair sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder, a glare in his eyes.

Josie wondered who he was.

On the other end of the table, sat Lizzie with less girls than Penelope.

They all rolled their eyes at something Lizzie said, laughing as a frown took its place onto her sister’s face.

One girl patted her sister’s knee, making the frown fall off and a smile replace it.

She missed Lizzie, but at the same time, she really didn’t.

She missed Penelope, and she really did a lot.

* * *

**SECOND YEAR**

The only noise that could be heard in the nursery was the splatter of Josie’s tears hitting the floor.

She held onto Lizzie’s frozen hand, hoping, _waiting_, for Lizzie to squeeze back.

If she had just kept her mouth shut.

If she had just kept quiet about her fury for Lizzie’s secret threat to Penelope to stay away from Josie.

If she had just dealt with the fact that her sister was hooking up with her best friend behind her back, maybe Lizzie wouldn’t have been attacked.

The door opens, and Josie can hear light footsteps.

They near her, but she doesn’t look. She doesn’t really care who it is, because they’re not Lizzie.

A small tap on her shoulder.

She doesn’t look.

Two taps.

Her gaze is fixed on Lizzie’s wide eyes, fear frozen in them. Her mouth is slightly open, looking ready to let out a blood curdling scream.

Continuous taps.

The brunette is ready to set whoever this is on fire, not caring about the consequences.

”Umm, hey?”

The voice is unrecognizable, so she slightly turns her head, averting her eyes from her sister’s fear stricken face to meet blue eyes and auburn hair.

Hope Mikaelson. 

What was she doing down here?

Josie’s eyes found the flowers that were being held by Hope, lilies, Lizzie’s favorite.

”What in the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“I came to visit Lizzie. I heard about her and... well, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“You knew Lizzie?”

Lizzie was a hypocrite.

All she ever did was talk about how horrible Hope and her family had been.

Hope nodded slowly.

”Well, I guess that’s another thing about my twin that I didn’t know about.”

Josie’s hand left Lizzie’s cold one.

The slightly angry and sad girl walked by Hope, staying silent.

”Wait! You didn’t know?”

Josie stopped, shaking her head and cracked a humorless laugh.

”No. I guess you could say the thought left me..._petrified_.”

* * *


	4. Chapter IV : Third Time’s A Charm

“Please...”

The tears made Josie’s face look like a waterfall, she could taste the saltiness of them every time she opened her mouth to speak.

”Please.”

She pulled her arms closer to her body, acting as a shell.

A shell that could protect her from the enigma and devil that was Penelope Park. 

Her eyes closed, and in that moment she heard Voldemort’s hard laugh again, she knew it was directed at her. She silently wished for her to wake up, for her to be a first year again, crying by herself in that stupid train.

She wishes she wakes up and finds out that Penelope never even got on the train with her.

”Please Penelope...”

* * *

**SECOND YEAR**

She’s sitting up on the rooftop of one of the towers at Hogwarts when she hears her. When she feels her.

She knows by the scent of that god awful perfume that it’s her.

It’s _her_.

“Hey.”

A hand comes into her view, holding what seems to be a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean.

Hey.

That was it. 

The hand shakes, signaling Josie that Penelope wanted her to grab the bean.

The stupid bean.

The hand moves closer, waving the bean right in between Josie’s eyes.

Maybe Josie did it out of anger, maybe she snapped because of the stress, who knows.

All she knew was that in a split second, she had roughly grabbed Penelope, making that damned bean fall off her hand.

She grabbed the shorter girl by the neck, tightly squeezing it.

”Come to gloat? My sister’s petrified and you’re probably enjoying it, huh?”

Though she was merely a 12 year old, she was strong. Strong enough to have Penelope wheezing for air, strong enough to have her claw at Josie’s arm.

”Stop!”

Josie’s grip falls loose, but the scowl on her face doesn’t.

”I just heard about Lizzie! I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She rubs at her neck, eyeing Josie in case the girl has another outburst.

“Just go, Penelope. I don’t want or need you here, okay?”

”Hey, no. I’m here for you. That’s what friends are for.”

”_Friends_?”

Josie scoffs, even more angry than she was before.

”Are you kidding me?! You and I last talked on that stupid train! A year ago!”

”Josie, this isn’t you.”

”How would you know? We talked for one day. A year ago. You don’t know anything about me.”

Penelope nods, visibly sad.

She stands up, and walks away.

Josie and Penelope don’t talk again for another year after that.

* * *

**THIRD YEAR**

It’s Christmas Break in Hogwarts, and sadly Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are stuck in school.

Josie knows her father tried, he tried so hard, but it was starting to get to him.

All the news of _He Who Must Not Be Name__d_, it arose feelings in her father. Very bad feelings.

While Lizzie is off god knows where, Josie is left alone in the courtyard, kicking up snow rather sadly.

”Hey JoJo.”

Penelope’s mouth and nose is covered by the dark green and grey Slytherin scarf, and she’s wearing a black beanie. 

“Hi Penelope.”

Josie never really apologized for what had happened the year before, on that rooftop. Sometimes she still went there and imagined different turnouts to the events that had transpired between Penelope and her.

One ending with Penelope and her kissing, but when she had come to her senses, she had chastised herself for such a thought. 

“What happened with your parents? They uh..no-showed?”

Josie smiles softly, shaking her head.

”No. Our Dad doesn’t really do well these days, so yeah.”

”Oh. Why not?”

Penelope’s hazel eyes sparked with curiosity.

”All these news about Harry Potter and uh.. you know who.”

Penelope’s face fell.

”Oh, I see. Well I really have to go now.”

She walks past Josie, stuffing her hands in her pockets, head down.

”Hey! What about your parents?”

The raven haired girl turns to Josie, offering a sad smile.

”See you around, Josie.”

* * *


	5. Chapter V : Hold Me

Josie’s tears dried, she knew Penelope was gone for good. 

Harry Potter was dead, Penelope Park was dead. What else could go wrong in Josie’s soon to be short, miserable life?

Her eyes flickered to they boy’s body in Hagrid’s arms, something inside of her told her he couldn’t be dead.

She doubted he was alive though, Voldemort was unstoppable now.

After all, one couldn’t live while the other was alive.

Funny, it seemed to Josie she couldn’t live without Penelope.

* * *

**EARLY THIRD YEAR**

Josie shifted uncomfortably in the seats of the train car, staring at a laughing Lizzie and a grinning Hope.

“Stop! Stop!”

Lizzie struggles against the Mikaelson, trying to push away the hands that were tickling her ribs.

How her sister had gotten over her hatred for Hope Mikaelson was beyond her. Lizzie was unpredictable.

The happy atmosphere vanished once the train pulls to a stop, and the windows are suddenly freezing over.

Hope’s breath quickens, and suddenly, she’s grabbing Lizzie’s hand tightly.

Josie’s brown eyes widen when she sees the black, cloaked, levitating figure approach the cabin door.

It seems to stare right into Josie’s soul, sucking all positive emotions out of it.

He gets closer to her, seemingly examining her. Then, it turns right around and stalks off.

”A dementor.”

Josie’s confused as to what such thing it is, but she stays quiet and wraps her arms around her legs, trying to warm herself up.

”They suck the happiness out of everything. Literally take your soul.”

At this point, Lizzie is so afraid she’s clinging onto Hope’s side, and Josie can help but feel a little bitter at the sight.

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts, and Josie can’t help but beam with happiness. It’ll be amazing.

”You’re excited for this? You know you’re basically watching four idiots die?”

Josie’s eyes roll at Penelope’s words. With a long sigh, she slowly turns to find those hypnotizing green eyes she’s been thinking about lately.

”It’s archaic, Josie.”

“Go away, Evil One. Don’t think I have forgotten about what you did to Lizzie in Potions class.”

”Whatever. Wanna sneak out to Hogsmeade?”

Josie shakes her head, letting out a small scoff.

”We’re not friends, Penelope. Stop trying to worm your way into my life just to leave for a whole year.”

Josie grabs her Potions book, wrapping her arms around it and holding it close to her chest.

She just wants to be rid of Penelope.

After a few silent minutes of walking around the hallways of Hogwarts, Josie can hear fast footsteps and panting.

”Hey! I’m not done talking to you.”

Penelope’s soft hand grabs at her, pulling her backwards.

Her back collides with Penelope’s chest, knocking the air out of the shorter girl. Her short arms wrap around Josie’s waist, keeping her in her embrace.

”I just wanted to talk, what’s your damage?”

The breath on her ear makes her shiver, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

To anyone passing by, the position would look weird, a girl seemingly stuck in the arms of another, looking like she didn’t want to be there.

”My damage, Penelope, is that you’re a vindictive, rude, selfish, and very obnoxious person. You treat my sister like the dirt on your heel.”

She squirms against Penelope, trying to jab at her ribs.

”Let me go!”

Eventually Josie stops her efforts, and the only noise that could be heard was the steady breathing of both girls.

Penelope’s hands felt warm against the sliver of skin that was showing between Josie’s skirt and shirt, making her eyes close at the feeling.

She leans back into the older girl’s embrace, hearing an approving hum in response.

Josie thinks she spaced out too much, because when she opens her eyes again, she’s leaning against the wall and Penelope Park is nowhere in sight.

* * *


	6. Chapter VI : Worth Protecting

Josie can’t remember the last time Penelope told her she loved her. Maybe it was when the older girl finally decided to tell Josie they were done, or the last time they had sex.

She wasn’t too sure, she had forced her brain to rid of those memories.

As Neville pulls the Gryffindor sword out of the Sorting Hat, a lone tear falls out of Penelope’s left eye and a single word is whispered.

”JoJo...”

Her hand retracts her wand quickly, aiming it up in the air. With a quick breath, she shouts one of the three Unforgivable Curses.

“_Avada Kedavra!_”

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

Josie couldn’t stop thinking about Penelope’s embrace, she swore she could still feel the soft hands touching her bare waist.

Her eyes seek out the girl in the Dining Hall as she casually walks to her table, taking her seat next to MG, her beloved friend.

She took notice of the raven haired girl’s absence at her table, and made note to find her once she was done eating.

She tried eating her food as fast as she could while still seeming ladylike, but it was impossible as she saw MG staring at her with a look of horror in his eyes.

”Don’t judge.”

As she forced the bread into her mouth, she stood up, hastily walking out the Dining Hall.

The first thing her mind registered were the incessant screams of Lizzie Saltzman, and Josie couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that.

”Stay the _fuck away _from my little sister!”

She spotted the blonde in a screaming match with a much shorter Slytherin, _Penelope_.

Lizzie’s arms shot out to hit Penelope’s shoulders, making the small girl stumble and fall straight on her butt.

”Fuck you, Saltzman!”

A quick muttering of a spell later and Josie found her sister being smashed into the stone pillar behind her, hearing a very unsatisfying crack.

Sure, the twin was a bitch and a pain in the ass, but Josie couldn’t wish that on anybody.

”Oh my god! Penelope!”

Josie’s rushes to her sister’s aid, placing a small hand on the small of her back and trying to sit her up.

Her sister whimpered, shaking her head with hot tears running down her pale cheeks.

”It hurts, Jo.”

And so Josie waited for an adult to help her with her sister, since Penelope wasn’t even at the scene anymore.

And that’s how Josie found herself in Professor Dumbledore’s office, being scolded by Professor McGonagall because of the pain she had caused her sister.

She found herself almost expelled, but Josie didn’t complain.

After all, Penelope Park was worth protecting for any and all reasons, big or small.

* * *


	7. Chapter VII : (Let Me Kiss Those) Soft Lips

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

To Josie it seemed that Penelope was avoiding her, the older girl’s reasons unknown.

It was starting to stress Josie out. The brunette was ready to apologize on her sister’s behalf, but she hadn’t gotten the chance to yet.

”Why won’t she just talk!”

She roughly pets her cat, Malivore, making the black devil hiss at her.

He liked causing a lot of trouble for Josie, so she just stuck with calling him a little devil.

”Ugh, you’re right. She probably does feel guilty about hurting Lizzie. I’ll go clear that up right now!”

She stands up, determined to find her friend.

”I’m so gonna scream at the rat, Malivore.”

She turns around to find the cat already gone, letting out a huff.

_How rude_.

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

Josie’s fingers itch as her dark eyes stand still, burning deep, horrible holes into the head of the dumb boy who had his slimy hand around Penelope’s waist.

”One word and I could burn her perky little boobs to ash.”

Lizzie crosses her arms, leaning into Josie.

”She’s not worth your friendship, Jo. She’s not worth anything. Never forget, she’s a Deatheater. The exact thing that killed the Saltzman family.”

With that, she walks off with a satisfied hum, heading for a Gryffindor boy Josie recognized as Rafael.

”Fuck you.” Josie mutters at both Penelope and her sister, turning around and stomping off.

Her legs take her out of the room the dance is in, and she fails to notice how her breathing gets harder and the fire in the pillars she’s passing are rising higher than they should.

Soon she finds herself atop a tower, glancing out the window into the Hogwarts grounds.

She didn’t really understand _why_ she was mad at Penelope, but she could understand that she was seething about it.

”Am I that bad of a dancer?”

Her angelic voice.

Oh, that sweet voice that Josie hates so much in this moment.

”I saw you staring at me. I saw you stomping off after Lizzie left you alone, too.”

Josie’s gaze never falters, continuously staring at the Quidditch field.

She can feel a warm body behind her, and two, short arms reaching around her waist, clasping their fingers together to keep her close.

”See, JoJo...you think I don’t notice you.”

A warm breathe is on her ear and she can feel Penelope’s soft lips next to her earlobe, causing shivers to run up her skin.

”You _think_ I don’t notice the way you stare at me.”

A smooth hand runs up her arm, feeling her goosebumps.

”You think I don’t notice how you act.”

The words are softer now, and her lips are closer to Josie’s face.

The hand that had been roaming her arm slips down to the waistband of the skirt Josie was wearing.

The fingers pull it away from Josie’s waist, letting it go and making it snap harshly against the soft skin beneath it.

It hurts Josie a bit, but she also enjoys it.

“What are you gonna do about it, hmm?”

Josie’s eyes close for a brief second, enjoying the feel of Penelope against her.

”What _will_ I do?”

Penelope’s hand finds itself in Josie’s and it’s like they were made for the other.

Josie slightly turns her head, feeling soft lips on hers for a few seconds before they pull away.

And oh god,

It feels like fucking fireworks exploded in the background just for them.


	8. Chapter VIII : I’m Bad For You

The green light shoots out of Penelope’s dark wand, hitting the girl’s father in the chest, sending him flying.

She’s sobbing now, but she keeps muttering spells, making the snarling Deatheaters back away.

Her horrible mother's cries are heard from somewhere, she’s weeping for her dead husband.

Penelope’s back faces Josie as the girl keeps stepping away from the crowd she was standing next to a few seconds ago.

She’s deflecting spells thrown at her, her right arm searching around for something behind her.

_Someone_.

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

”Hey, Jo.”

Lizzie’s face is in a big frown, and it’s clear the girl wants her sister to ask what’s wrong.

Honestly, Josie could’ve cared less, but she needed to stop staring at Penelope from across the tables.

”You’re supposed to be in the Slytherin table, Lizzie. Go sit.”

Lizzie’s eyes roll, a huff coming from her mouth and a disgusted expression on her face.

”Whatever, Jo. I just wanted to tell my dear sister that the Wicked Witch spread around today that she locked lips with you.”

Her hands start making motions as she speaks, and Josie can feel her heart break. 

She though those moments for her and Penelope only.

”I mean, I know it’s not true, but the bitch won’t shut up. Do you know what she said? ‘_It felt like I was kissing a dead fish_.’ Ugh! She won’t stop!”

Josie’s eyes shed tears, but does Lizzie notice?

Take a wild guess.

No. She doesn’t.

She abruptly stands up, walking off into the hall, quickly wiping at the falling tears.

How dumb was she?

On a scale of one to ten, Josie said a twenty.

This wasn’t the first time Josie was sad, or angry, in fact, but it was the first time she ever thought of Penelope Park as an evil thing.

Oh, how utterly sad was the whole thing?

Josie never truly realized what she felt for Penelope were feelings, and she refused to believe that now, but they broke her.

And how pathetic.

She was crying because Penelope was going around telling about their kiss. Josie shouldn’t have expected it to be a private and intimate moment for the both of them.

She was angry at herself. 

And that, my friends, is how Josette Saltzman cried her way out of Hogwarts, and into the green, big, Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

After being lost for several days and being finally found by Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, Josie was assigned detention. 

She was almost expelled but somehow Snape had vouched for her.

Why?

She didn’t know or really care, but the angry old bag saved her, so she expressed her appreciation.

To that, he only side eyed her and let out a mumble of _how could she ever fall in love with this?_

On another note, she’d prefer to be expelled in this very moment.

Sitting all high and mighty with her feet popped up in a desk is no other than the She-Devil herself, Penelope Park.

Her green knee-high socks fit her perfectly, giving her an innocent school girl look, but Josie knows the girl is anything but.

”Hi, sweetie. I think you got the wrong class. This is detention.”

Josie decides to ignore her, and instead just rolls her eyes, sitting on the seat as farthest away from the demon as possible.

She hears movement but frankly, she didn’t care.

She only realizes Penelope is next to her when she feels a light kiss on her ear and then no movement at all after. 

She’s sure the bitch teleported out of the classroom or something, but her eyes widen when she turns around and comes face to face with Penelope’s shocked, green eyes.

”I didn’t mean to do that. I wasn’t supposed to do that.”

“Penelope?”

The shorter girl stammers, and that’s the first time Josie thinks she’s ever seen the girl dumbfounded.

”I- just don’t talk to me, Josie. I don’t like you. I’m bad for you and you’re bad for me.”

She crosses her arms and her eyebrows are furrowed in anger.

With that, she turns around and stomps off to the other side of the class. 

Josie swears she hears something about protecting her, but she drops it.

To say Josie was confused was the biggest understatement of the whole decade.


	9. Chapter IX : Kisses

**FOURTH YEAR**

”Can you not?”

A disgusted groan comes from Penelope’s mouth as Josie mutters incantations, trying to remember them for her test.

It was the fourth day of detention for Josie, and she was starting to debate whether to drop out of Hogwarts altogether.

Josie ignores her, muttering her personal favorite spell, _Incendio_, under her breath.

A desk screeches, making Josie cringe, but her eyes don’t avert from her hands.

She hears the light footsteps come closer, and she can feel Penelope’s green eyes piercing into her very soul.

Black hair appears next to her and she glances to see Penelope leaning down to her level, her face next to Josie’s left cheek.

“Can you stop with the mutterings? Some of us would like to get out of here sane.”

Josie doesn’t know what game Penelope is playing, but her mind overrides any thoughts when Penelope leans forward, softly pressing their lips together.

Before the interaction can even count as a quiz, the raven haired girl pulls away, staring into Josie’s confused eyes.

Penelope’s mood swings were starting to give Josie whiplash.

Josie can’t say anything due to their lips being pressed once more.

Penelope tasted sweet, Josie enjoyed the taste.

The shorter girl moves her hand to Josie’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

The door creaks, and Professor McGonagall walks in, a smile on her face.

It falls immediately at the sight.

”Oh dear.”

She turns around, walking off with a hand placed over the spot where her heart is.

* * *


	10. Chapter X : (Do You Kiss Like A) Dead Fish

**FOURTH YEAR**

For Josie, death was a very serious thing. You never truly know when you’re going to die.

So instead of mentally cursing at her twin, Josie spent a good amount doing whatever Lizzie wanted.

After Lizzie almost dying (Josie was sure Lizzie was exaggerating), Josie showed her sister more love.

“I just love that you’re doing this with me, Jo. It makes me feel like true sisters.”

Josie smiled, planting a sweet kiss on her sister’s temple, wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing her with a smile.

The two are sitting in the middle of the courtyard, happily enjoying the free tome they have after classes ended.

The mood is quickly ruined as Hope hops her sweet little butt up to the twins, a basket in her hand.

”Hey, Josie! Hi Liz. Ready?”

She offers her arm, confiding Josie.

When Lizzie grabs Hope’s arm she understands, Lizzie was ditching her.

For Hope Mikaelson.

There’s a small fire burning inside Josette Saltzman, and as everyone gradually pisses her off, the fire burns deeper.

”Oh. Well have fun, Lizzie.”

She waves at her sister as she stands up, trying to look happy and graceful as she enters Hogwarts, her legs intent on taking her to the dorms.

As tears start blurring her vision, her eyes burn from holding them back.

She runs straight into something, Josie thinks it’s a wall, because it was really hard.

She rubs her head, annoyed at how dumb everything was right now. When she looks up, she finds a very familiar smirk.

She’s never seen the guy before, or at least she thinks so.

”You’re Josette Saltzman. My, my.”

His eyes rake down her body, an evil glint in his eyes.

”I’m Jed Park, pleasure to meet you.”

He takes a bow, grabbing her hand and ever so gently placing a light kiss on it.

He leans forward, confusing Josie. For a second, she thinks he’s trying to kiss her, but instead his lips land next to her ear.

”Tell me, Josette. Do you really kiss like a dead fish?”

It’s only then that Josie remembers the then senseless words Lizzie spout.

After crying over them, Josie had completely forgotten they had ever left Penelope’s mouth.

”What?”

”Penelope had said you were terrible. I was very curious.”

His hand stills grasps hers. When she notices this, she roughly yanks it out of his touch, looking at him with hatred.

”I’m going to the dorms.”

She sends a fake smile in his direction, slamming into his broad shoulder on the way past him. Admittedly, it hurt Josie more than she think it did him but she thought it was cool in the moment.

And just like that, Josie had gone back to hating Penelope Park.

* * *


	11. Chapter XI : Proud Yet, Daddy?

* * *

Penelope was many things.

_Vindictive_.

_Temperamental_.

_Evil_.

_Selfish_.

The one thing she wasn’t though?

A traitor.

Disloyalty wouldn’t stand in the Park family. Penelope had learned that at a young age when she witnessed her father cast the Avada Kedavra spell on a mere house elf who had mentioned Harry Potter.

The poor thing laid in Penelope’s arms as it took its last breath, but her father had yanked him and thrown him out the open window in the foyer of their mansion.

He was a very ruthless man, and the things he did, they were horrible. But Penelope liked horrible, and she loved her father.   
  
So when her mind registers the chaos happening around her as her mother’s weeps are heard with spells being casted all around her, she realized she just killed her father.

In all honesty, it felt good.

She had protected Josie from him, she had protected herself from him.

So no, Penelope didn’t regret killing her father to protect the love of the life.

Instead, what she did exactly was block the spells her wretched mother threw at her in anger and desperation.

She didn’t mind saying those two words again.

This time, aimed at her own mother.

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

The first thing Penelope felt was the slap, the next thing was the stinging pain.

The third was the realization that _Josie_ had hit her.

She slowly grasped her cheek with her left hand, flinching at the pain.

She knows whatever she did this time had to be _bad _for Josie to hit her.

”I let it go, Penelope. I let it go, and yet I was humiliated by it.”

Tears fall down her wet cheeks, down to her trembling lips.

”I’m sorry.”

Penelope didn’t know what she was talking about, because hell, Penelope said so many bad things about Josie to protect her.

”I _hate _you.”

With the last few tears coming out of Josie’s brown doe eyes, she turned around and walked off without a glance back.

Penelope found a tear coming out of her eye too.

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

Jed’s filthy arm around Penelope’s shoulders bothered her. Of course her father had told such a monster like Jed to watch over her in Hogwarts.

Her eyes landed on Josie’s small smile, aimed at that ridiculous boy with an afro.

She had the right mind to turn him into a cockroach and step on him. How dare he make her happy, after everything Penelope did for Josie.

Penelope protected Josie above anyone else. Penelope loved Josie above anyone else. And here the girl was, staying away from Penelope and hanging out with dorks.

Lizzie’s obnoxious laugh cut her staring session, making her throw a nasty side eye at the blonde and uglier, in Penelope’s opinion, twin.

”Don’t worry, little cuz. When Voldemort rises, we’ll destroy this school. And everyone in it.”

An evil smile formed on Jed’s face, further disgusting Penelope.

Instead if showing her disapproval, she smiled at him, nodding with a hum.

”We’ll start with fish lips, too.”

Penelope can feel her heart drop.

Maybe it was Jed who had told Josie. Maybe it was Lizzie or Hope. Even Penelope knew Lizzie was friends with the Mikaelson girl.

Her blood ran cold and her face visibly paled.

”Right Pen?”

Jed stared at her, expecting her to agree with him.

He was mocking her.

What if he knew?

Josie was as good as dead.

”Yeah, Jed. We’ll start with her, make everyone watch.”

”Your dad would be so proud.”

Penelope nods slowly, taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

”My dad would be proud.”

* * *

  



	12. Chapter XII : (Would You) Give Me The Honor

**FOURTH YEAR**

”Josie!”

Josie’s pace quickens at the sound of Penelope’s voice calling out to her. She knows it’s rude, but she pushes through the crowd of kids without looking back.

The only thing she’s focused on is getting out of reach for the green eyed girl.

”Josette!”

When she looks back, she sees Penelope pushing people out of her way, occasionally running to catch up faster.

”You little shit, come here already! Josie!”

Penelope groans when Josie turns a random corner, breaking into a sprint.

She doesn’t hear Penelope anymore, and that’s a good thing. She looks around to find herself in a completely empty corridor, with two giant double doors lit up by torches at its side.

It’s like the doors are calling for her. She finds herself walking towards them at a slow pace, that is until a wrinkly hand grabs at her arm.

Her scared eyes find Professor Snape’s annoyed glare, and she smiles sheepishly.

”Miss Saltzman, what a pleasure to see you in this forbidden hall. What shall it be, hm? Detention? In the Forbidden Forest perhaps, you’ve had such a great time in there, haven’t you?”

”Professor Snape!”

Penelope clutches onto her books as she runs towards the two, stopping besides a terrified Josie.

”We were playing tag. She’s dumb and only focuses on winning. You know us kids.”

Penelope sends a big smile, trying to persuade him to let her go.

He grumbles, his hand leaving her arm and leaving a tingling sensation in its place. Josie rubs at her arm, looking at Penelope with a hint of appreciation in her eyes.

”This is the last time, Miss Park. The next time something like this happens, both you and Miss Saltzman will be faced with dire consequences.”

He flaps his cloak as he turns around, stomping off.

”Come on, JoJo.”

Penelope’s fingers intertwine with Josie’s and she starts pulling the brunette towards the same direction Snape had walked off.

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR**

”One day you’ll understand why I did everything I did.”

Penelope leans her forehead into Josie’s, connecting them. She stared into those big eyes for what Josie thinks is forever, but really, it’s only seconds.

Josie sniffles, and deep down, she knew Penelope’s heart broke at the sound.

”Why did you say that mean thing? About how I kiss?”

Penelope laughs and shakes her head, pressing soft lips onto Josie’s nose.

Josie thinks Penelope is laughing at her, causing her to pull away quickly and cross her arms.

”JoJo, kissing you...”

Penelope’s eyes close, a smile taking its place on her beautiful face.

”It’s all I ever wanted and it’s all I’ve thought about.”

Her small hands wrap around Josie’s neck, connecting fingers behind Josie’s neck to keep her in place.

”Really?”

Josie likes the response, so she puts her forehead back on the older girl’s.

”Really, baby.”

Penelope leans forward, gently and lightly connecting their two lips together in a careful kiss.

Josie can barely feel the girl’s lips, so it takes her a minute to comprehend that Penelope is kissing her.

When Penelope leans back to stare at Josie, the two burst out laughing simultaneously.

”I will always protect you, okay?”

Josie nods, holding up her pinkie finger, wanting Penelope to link it with her own.

”Promise?”

”Promise.”

Another feather kiss. They were really starting to annoy Josie.

She likes hearing the gasp come from Penelope when she grabbed the girl’s jaw, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

”I can’t even feel you kissing me.”

Josie looks down, embarrassed at her actions, but Penelope just laughs.

”It’s okay. It‘s soooo okay.”

Penelope and Josie stare at their hands pressed against one another, slowly intertwining their fingers.

”Also, I’d really like to kiss you whenever and wherever. So, would you do me the honor of being my very amazing girlfriend, Josette Saltzman?”

Josie laughs and nods, rolling her eyes.

”Yes, dork.”


	13. Chapter XIII : Look At Me

Penelope feels nothing.

No pain whatsoever.

Was death supposed to be as painful as her evil father made it out to be?

Was death and killing supposed to be as satisfying as he had portrayed it?

The look on Jed’s face as he cast that same spell towards her as she had bestowed upon her father, it was of pure joy.

She remembers hearing Josie’s scream. She remembers hearing the pain in her voice. She remembers closing her eyes to fall asleep one last time and never wake up again.

Death was peaceful.

Death was silent.

Death was fast.

Death itself was _beautiful_.

* * *

**FIFTH YEAR**

Penelope was happy, the happiest she’s been in a very long time.

Josie’s a great girlfriend, a very adorable one too. Penelope knew she was in love with the girl, but she was too scared to say it, in fear of scaring Josie away.

Maybe the girl was infuriating at times, but she was Penelope’s _it_. She was the one thing in Penelope’s life that didn’t disappoint her.

She was the very reason for Penelope’s existence, and yet, here was the girl, getting ready to break up with Josie.

It had gotten too dangerous. Her parents, Jed, they were close to finding out. Oh, the things they would do to Josie if they knew their daughter had gone soft for someone.

”Hey, baby.”

Josie leans in to peck Penelope, but is met with her cheek instead.

”What’s wrong, Pen?”

Penelope stares down at her fingers, fiddling with them. She’s trying so hard. So hard to keep the tears in.

”We need to break up.”

She doesn’t look up, because she knows she’d break in a second if she caught sight of Josie’s beautiful, pouty face.

”Why? Did I do something wrong, Pen? Please, tell me so I can fix it, baby. Please.”

With whatever decency Penelope has left, she forces the tears away.

”Look at me!”

“Look at me and tell me you’re breaking up with me or else I won’t believe you!”

Josie roughly shakes her, softly hitting her shoulder as more tears take over her body.

”Look at me, you bitch!”

A hand hits the side of Penelope’s face, leaving a heavy stinging sensation.

She does what Josie wants, like she always has. She looks straight into Josie’s eyes, forcing herself to crack a smirk.

”I’m not happy anymore, you don’t make me happy anymore. I found someone better.”

That sentence.

Penelope knew that sentence broke Josie harder than it did Penelope.


	14. Chapter XIV : Romeo and Juliet

**EARLY FIFTH YEAR**

Josie is met by a kiss on the cheek and a hug from her pretty girlfriend. Josie giggles at the thought. 

_Girlfriend_. The term was so funny to the brunette. Penelope Park was Josie’s girlfriend.

“Hi, baby.”

Penelope peppers Josie’s neck with light kisses and Josie finds herself laughing at the feeling of Penelope’s hands tickling at her ribs.

“Ugh, can you stop attacking my sister? Honestly, I’m amazed you haven’t given her any infections yet.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, her arms crossed as she leans against a bookcase.

Penelope grits her teeth, waiting to just snap that little pretty face of hers in half. She had promised Josie to not pick any fights with Lizzie for Josie’s sake but the blonde twin simply didn’t know when to shut up.

”Liz!”

Josie abruptly stands, chastising her sister about the rude behavior.

”Come on, Jo. Stay away from the witch, she’ll try to eat you.”

Penelope cracks a smirk, winking at Lizzie suggestively.

”Hey, maybe I will. How’s Rafael, anyways? Learn to deal with the psycho meltdowns, yet?”

Lizzie’s face turns from the pale complexion she has to the angry tomato red Penelope’s seen various times.

“You’re gonna regret this, Penelope.”

“Bye!” A wink and a wave is sent towards Lizzie, making the blond groan in disgust.

Penelope was really enjoying this whole dating Josie thing.

* * *

Josie’s big grin makes Penelope smile like an idiot, like nobody’s watching.

But somebody is, somebody’s watching.

Penelope’s very heart skips a beat as Josie waves at her angry sister and a smiling Hope Mikaelson.

Because for once, for once Josie doesn’t care about how Lizzie feels for something. 

In a moment of pure bliss, Penelope grabs Josie’s squishy face, kissing her pouty lips in a moment that she can only call as full of love.

It’s only then that Penelope Park realizes that she’s not like her family.   
  


In her family, love was a weakness.

It was poison, the type you drank, the type that slowly killed you and your beloved.  
  
If love was poison, then Penelope was happy to be the next Romeo and Juliet.


	15. Chapter XV : Always and Forever [END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @Sylmaril for giving this great quote. "There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief".

_ **Dear Penelope,** _

_ **I have not written to you in a very long time. I’m deeply sorry, my love. I think it’s time I stop though. Every day, I wake up, expecting, hoping, to see your beautiful face once again. I realized I need to accept reality and come to terms with it. And reality is, you’re dead, Pen. You’re dead and I miss you so much but I have to get better. I’ve lost so many years in my life, all because of my grief. There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief. It’s been years since your death. 7, to be exact. I don’t know if you can see me or if you watch over me, but I hope you can see and understand that I need to leave for my own good. I miss you so much. Your mother took me away from you, and for that I deeply hate myself. I let her take you, I didn’t even do anything to save you. I’m sorry. ** _ _ **I’m planning to go to Romania with Charlie Weasley and help him with his studies on dragons. Wonderful creatures, they are. You used to love them. I’ll see you one day again, my love.** _

_ **Always and Forever, your JoJo.** _


End file.
